Su Recuerdo
by YuzuritaJaz
Summary: Porque mientras pueda, su recuerdo la va a seguir atormentando...


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Tekeuchi.

El viento removía la copa de los arboles más altos. A pesar de tener todo cerrado para que la frescura del cesante verano no pasara casi podía sentir ese viento. Pero primero debía de terminar sus quehaceres.

De todo lo que hacía Mina en su casa, odiaba lavar los platos. No porque le diera asco o nada por el estilo. Lo odiaba por ser una labor extremadamente mecánica. Prender el agua, llena de jabón la esponja, y pasarla una y otra vez repetidamente sobre los platos y los cubiertos. No era necesaria ni por asomo el pensar demasiado o prestar atención a la acción. Esa situación la dejaba con una brecha de… llamémosla reflexión acerca de su vida. Ella lo odiaba. En el pasado ese tiempo lo empleaba para pensar los ejercicios que les mandaban de la escuela, o pensar en cómo arreglar su última pelea con su padre, e incluso nuevas formas de pasar su tiempo libre con sus amigas o sola En resumen; no le molestaba para nada ese tiempo.

Pero todo es efímero en la vida.

Cuando llego él, todo cambio. No gradualmente claro. Ella era consciente de que era el tipo de chica efusiva que siempre tiene el pie en el acelerador de la vida para no perderse nada, aunque aun así no olvidaba disfrutar cada momento. Es por esa razón que lo odiaba, con todos los chicos que pasaron por su vida, la leve sensación de enamoramiento como llegaba se iba. Eso la protegía de sufrir decepciones amorosas. Veía a sus amigas que siempre estaban con un mismo chico sufrían mucho. Veía la decepción de Serena cada vez que Darien le decía que no podrían juntase porque tenía que estudiar, veía la amargura de Rei porque Nicholas no la invitaba a salir, veía a Amy temer que su timidez la venciera cuando descubriera a su desconocido oponente intelectual. Pero ella no tenía ese problema, todos los chicos que llegaban a su vida le gustaban y ella les gustaba a ellos también. Y para mejor, con la rapidez que llegaban se iban, no había grandes compromisos ni pensamientos de más para ellos.

Hasta que llego él.

Yaten le hacía hacer todo aquello que sus amigas hacían por sus respectivos amores. Con la única y especial diferencia de que él no se encontraba cerca. Odiaba la sensación de revoloteo que tenía su estomago cada vez que pensaba en su sonrisa. Odiaba que inconscientemente todos sus pensamientos desembocaran en el. Odiaba esa risita tonta que se le dibujaba en la cara sin querer cada que lo recordaba. Odiaba que todas esas cosas le gustaran tanto.

Enjuago el último vaso que tenia, cerro la canilla y limpio la mesada. Se dio vuelta y contemplo todo el comedor limpio como su mama le había ordenado antes de irse a pasear con su papa. Se encontraba sola y sin nada que hacer más que pensar en el. Miro de a traves de la ventana y mientras contemplaba el cielo estrellado de la noche suspirando mientras una sonrisa amarga se dibujaba en su rostro. Quien hubiera pensado que justo ella iba a estar consumiéndose así por un chico que ni siquiera le enviaba un mail a pesar de haberlo acordado. Se había prometido a sí misma no hacer se ningún problema por este asunto, no darle mas importancia de la que merecía. Pero por lo visto, no pudo cumplir su promesa.

Mina ya estaba harta de pensar en él y extrañarlo. Amargamente llenaba su cabeza con el pensamiento de que ella no le importaba para nada a Yaten. Que el año que habían compartido le llego mas a ella que el. Sacudió su cabeza esperando inútilmente que esos recuerdos y pensamientos se alejaran de su cabeza. Decidió entonces irse a recostar en el suelo de su patio a mirar el cielo de la noche para así ver si el viento que pasaba se llevaba sus preocupaciones improductivas en su vida.

El viento frio de la noche logro calmarla y complementado con la gelidez que sintió cuando se recostó sobre el suelo se aparto levemente del mundo. Cerro sus ojos y todo lo que sintió fue el su pelo que revoloteaba al compas de aire en movimiento y las hojas agitadas de los arboles de la calle. Por fin abrió sus ojos y contemplo las estrellas. Pero se detuvo en una particularmente apartada y brillante. Admiro su color parecía un celeste muy pálido o más bien gris brillante… en ese instante se tenso todo su cuerpo y la imagen del cabello de Yaten vino a su mente. Cerro fuertemente los ojos y se reprocho a si misma por pensar en el.

¿Acaso no podía sacarlo de su mente por unas cuantas horas?

-Ojala estuvieras a mi lado en este momento- dijo mina susurrando.

Intento aparta su mente unos cuantos minutos más pero cayo dormida allí mismo. No fue mucho tiempo, de eso estuvo segura. Pero en unos pocos minutos, en su mente se arremolinaban pensamientos y recuerdos que le traían a su vez sensaciones que ella sabia y no podía mentirse a sí misma lo sabía, solo le había hecho sentir el. Su sonrisa tan hermosa, su boca. Esa boca tanto deseo sentir con la suya misma y que imaginaba suave y tierna. Su pelo gris y elegante que tanto le gustaba como lo peinaba. Su caminar tan seguro que siempre veía cada vez que se acercaba a ella. Y sus ojos. Esos ojos que le robaban su atención. Esos ojos era lo único que ella miraba cuando él le hablaba tan talentosamente de todos aquellos temas que tenían en común.

Se despertó bruscamente asombrada de todo lo que podía recordar de él a pesar de todos los meses que pasaron desde la última vez que lo vio.

Suspirando pesadamente seguía mirando el cielo mientras acomodaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Entonces lo vio.

Apenas si ladeo la cabeza para mirarlo, sabía que era demasiado fuerte ver eso, por eso intento calmarse como cada vez que él se le presentaba. Ella solo lo veía respirar con una media sonrisa esbozada en su armonioso rostro de tez pálida. Sin embargo, él seguía mirando hacia el cielo acostado de la misma manera que ella lo hacia unos momentos.

Mina giro bruscamente la cabeza para volver a mirar hacia el cielo.

De pronto pregunto: - ¿Qué haces acá?-

-¿Y que pensas que estoy haciendo?- le respondió el – Admiro cuerpos celestes, igual que vos-.

Ella rodo los ojos cansada de que esa situación se repitiera. – Se que lo único que pretendes es molestarme- le reprocho ella.

-Vamos Mina, ¿no podemos pasarla tranquilos?- le pregunto restándole importancia al comentario anterior de Mina.

Mina callo. Pasó un tiempo, pero no pudo saber si fue mucho o poco, si fueron minutos u horas. Lo único que sabía es que era extremadamente agradable pasar el tiempo con el así a su lado a pesar de saber que no podía acercársele. De pronto sintió un cosquilleo agradable en su cara, sentia que él la miraba con intensidad como cada vez que se le presentaba. Ella se giro completamente hacia el aun acostada. Era verdad el la miraba. Esa mirada era una mezcla de la mirada que ella quería y la que él le había dado en varias ocasiones en el pasado.

Mina solo lo contemplaba, admirando cada milímetro de su rostro y su pelo. Su ropa y sus manos. Ojala no le gustara como lo hace. Ojala no se sintiera al borde de admitir que estaba de verdad enamorada cada vez que lo veía.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto divertido él, casi burlándose.

-¿Porque me tenés que poner así?- le preguntó con una nota de desesperación en la voz casi imperceptible.

Todas las veces que el venia le hacia esa pregunta. Pregunta a la que muy a su pesar sabía la respuesta, pero no se animaba a materializarla ni siquiera para ella misma. Ella quería silencio en lugar de la respuesta, pero sabia que el no se la daría.

-Tal vez estas enamorada de mi- fue todo lo que le contesto.

Pestaño y cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos Yaten ya había desaparecido. Sintió su corazón estrujarse de pronto, y las lagrimas amenazando con salir apresuradamente de sus ojos. Volvió a mirar el cielo estrellado e intento calmar su corazón acelerado como cada vez que su recuerdo, el de Yaten se le presentaba. Sabía que era su imaginación que le gustaba jugarle malas pasadas. Pero eso no quitaba que la sensación de romperse la invadiera cada vez que le pasaba. Desde sus ojos aguados sintió como una lágrima se derramaba silenciosamente de su ojo evitando todo su dolor y orgullo.

N quería admitirlo, pero lo sabía, mientras no lo superara a Yaten, su recuerdo la atormentaría. Sin embargo debería admitir otra cosa. A él no le importab ella tanto como a ella él. Era hora de dejarlo ya.

Holaa! n_n mi primer fic! Wuiiiii! Decidi que fuera de Sailor Moon y de mi pareja favorita :D se que puede ser medio deprimente, pero no se, lo sentí asi… :P ando medio bajon, pero si me sirvió para publicar por primera vez de algo fue útil… XDD es que necesitaba algo en que distraerme y salió esto… Dejen su Reviews a ver si les gusto o no asi se si seguir publicando o no… XD aunque no prometo nada, por eso este es un one-shot… Tambien asi aprendo a escribir mejor xq me dio la sensación de que esta mal escrito, pero mi esperanza es que al menos lo entiendan…

Si leen esto ¡Gracias por leer hasta el final! _ jajajajaj besos y nos estaremos leyendo

Yuzu.


End file.
